1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system for a vehicle, and in particular to a control system that performs control of an engine when automatic cruise control is stopped while the vehicle is stopped. The invention relates to a control method for the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle having an idling stop function is known in which an engine is automatically stopped while the vehicle is stopped, for example, so as to reduce the amount of consumption of fuel. As one example, the engine is automatically stopped upon depression of a brake pedal. In the meantime, when cruise control for automatically following a vehicle ahead is executed, the engine can be automatically stopped even when the brake pedal is not depressed while the vehicle is decelerated or stopped.